


What About Us

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Divorce, Romance, mention past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Title from Pink but the content is unrelated to the song.





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pink but the content is unrelated to the song.

"This will never work." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed.

"What? Us?"

Severus looked over at Harry again and noted the lines around his eyes, the silver in his hair.

"We're too old for this."

"Nonsense. Wizards live to be a hundred or more." Harry reached out and laid a hand on his thigh, rubbing lightly through the fabric. "We've got plenty of time to work it out."

"What if—"

"How do you take your tea?" Harry interrupted.

"Assam with a drop of milk," Severus answered, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Ale or wine?"

"Whisky, preferably."

Harry chuckled. "And your toast?"

"Just this side of burnt." 

"I can do that," Harry said with a nod. "Critical question: do you like Marmite?"

Severus pursed his lips and repressed a shudder, vividly recalling the last time his mother had tried to make him eat it.

Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Just because I have no unusual food preferences, doesn't mean this will work."

"No, but it's a start." Harry leaned closer and pressed his lips to the corner of Severus's mouth, the brush of stubble making a rasping sound as their cheeks met. "I don't mind doing the washing up. All that training by my aunt seems to have stuck at least when it comes to the kitchen. And I've learned not to leave my socks and pants on the floor—"

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered.

"I don't like to waste money on clothes or furniture but if I see something I like, I'll buy it."

Severus liked Harry's simple taste in attire and décor. Tasteful, classic, masculine. 

The opposite of the Malfoy family in nearly every way.

"Be that as it may, this is all superficial. Inconsequential." 

"I know you're not worried about our physical compatibility," Harry replied, his lips twitching until he could no longer hide a smile.

Severus thought back to the night before, a frisson of desire rushing through him. No, he wasn't worried about that at all. 

That left only one thing.

Harry took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I doubt we could have made it this far if this didn't mean something."

"You don't know that," Severus retorted.

"I know _us_. I've been impulsive in many areas of my life but never in matters of the heart. Never." Harry looked at him, his green eyes still as entrancing and earnest as ever. "Am I wrong?"

"Your last relationship..." 

"Lasted for nearly twenty years and it was a mutual decision to end it." Harry looked sad but only for a fleeting moment before he shrugged it off. "I'm ready for something new, something different. Something with you."

"Nothing will change your mind, will it?" Severus knew that Harry would wear him down eventually. 

That's how they'd come this far. 

"Nope." Harry grinned. "Don't sound so put out. I'll make it worth your while."

The feeling in Severus's chest, something like hope, told him it already was.


End file.
